Short writings by Toby Ziegler
by Doc House
Summary: Toby wants some time alone to write, but gets visited by a friend.


TITLE: Short writings by Toby Ziegler. (1/1) AUTHOR: Melissa Orr DISCLAIMER: I don't own them, never will. NOTES: I was going to take a break from writing, but I find myself bored tonight and wanted to keep my mind occupied. This is also dedicated to all those people out there who tell me to keep going. Thank you all very much.  
  
SHORT WRITINGS BY TOBY ZIEGLER (1/1)  
  
  
  
Toby sat in the grass in back of the White House. It was after midnight, and everyone who had been there that day had gone home. Toby placed his notebook and his pencil on the ground directly in front of him. He looked up at the dark sky and smiled. As much as he hated the outdoors, he thought it was a beautiful night. It was quiet, calm, and cool. Three things that he was never really used to. He was either getting into heated conversations with Sam over the speech, or trying to kick Josh out of his office because Josh needed more advice on his romance with Amy, or trying to calm Leo down over something Josh and Sam did, or trying to locate the briefing notes that CJ lost that morning.  
  
Toby looked back down at the notebook and picked up the pencil. He wanted to write tonight. He didn't want to write a speech, or a lecture. He wanted to write like he did when he was still in High School, just for the hell of it.  
  
"I thought you hated the outdoors?" A familiar voice spoke, which caused Toby to jump to his feet.  
  
"Good evening ma'am," Toby said quickly.  
  
"You didn't have to stand up," Abbey smiled. "Do you know what time it is?"  
  
"After midnight," Toby shrugged.  
  
"Yes. Why are you sitting on my lawn after midnight?" Abbey looked down at the notebook.  
  
"I needed some fresh air," Toby answered. "It was getting to crowded in the West Wing."  
  
"Everyone has gone home," Abbey mentioned. "What do you mean it was to crowded?"  
  
"Sometimes I need some time alone," Toby shrugged.  
  
"Are you trying to tell me something?" Abbey glared.  
  
"Of course not," Toby smirked and sat back down.  
  
"Toby," Abbey started as she sat next to him. "Why are you out here at midnight?"  
  
"I felt like writing," Toby looked down at his notebook.  
  
"I thought you finished the speech," Abbey mentioned.  
  
"I did," Toby nodded. "I just felt like writing something different."  
  
"Like what?"  
  
"Whatever I want," Toby smiled and looked over at her. "I haven't been able to do that in a long time."  
  
"You have anything in mind?" Abbey seemed curious.  
  
"No," Toby laughed nervously. "What are you doing out here so late?"  
  
"The secret service won't let me out during the day time, so I take walks sometimes at night," Abbey smiled. "I'm more interested in this writing thing."  
  
"Why?" Toby smiled.  
  
"Because it's been a very long time since I read something because I wanted to," Abbey reached for Toby's notebook, but he grabbed it.  
  
"These writings are for my eyes only Mrs. Bartlet," Toby grinned. "I don't even let CJ read these."  
  
"What are they?" Abbey asked.  
  
"My personal writings," Toby mentioned.  
  
"Like a diary?" Abbey smirked.  
  
"No, not like a diary," Toby said, sarcastically. "Just things that pop in my head."  
  
"Like a diary," Abbey smiled.  
  
"A man does not have a diary. I prefer to call it a notebook filled with my writings."  
  
"Well, in the real World, we call that a diary, but whatever," Abbey rolled her eyes. "Let me read one."  
  
"No," Toby shook his head and held the notebook close to him.  
  
"Toby, we're the only ones here, no one will know what's in that notebook."  
  
"But you," Toby finished. "If I don't let CJ read them. If I didn't let Andy read them. What makes you think I'm going to let you read them?" Toby asked.  
  
"Because I'm the first lady. Don't make me pull rank on you," Abbey warned.  
  
"Abbey."  
  
"Just one," Abbey pleaded. "Toby, I admire you as a writer. I want to read something that you wrote from the heart instead of something you were ordered to write."  
  
"Abbey."  
  
"Please," Abbey looked at him and pleaded some more. "Just one."  
  
Toby sat there and watched her as she looked at the notebook and then back up at him. He took a deep breath and handed the notebook over very slowly. "Tell anyone."  
  
"I won't," Abbey promised and took it. "Thank you."  
  
"Just one," Toby ordered as he saw her flip through the pages.  
  
"How many are in here?"  
  
"I've been writing in that notebook for over twenty years," Toby mentioned.  
  
"Wow," Abbey was amazed by the amount of short writings that were in the notebook. She flipped towards the back and stopped. "I'll read this one," Abbey smiled.  
  
"Which one," Toby looked over. "No, not that one."  
  
"Why?"  
  
"Because, I don't want you."  
  
"January 5th, 2002. Things are finally getting back to normal after the New Year. The damn Christmas tree has been taken down, which I'll admit brought a smile to my face. I'm in my office looking out at all the people talking about what a terrific time they had over the break. Ginger got engaged, Bonnie got a boyfriend, Margaret got a new cat, Donna drank too much and passed out before the clock hit midnight, and Carol went to visit her family somewhere. She told me, but I wasn't listening all that well. Josh spent the break with Amy, and I'm sure I'll be hearing all about that soon enough. Josh seems to confide every aspect of his damn love life to me. Three days before Christmas, I bought CJ a plane ticket and told her to go visit with her father over the break, which she did. And people say I'm the resident Scrooge. Now with all of that going on, I believed I would be left alone for the New Year, which made me very content. I bought my Whiskey and my Jack Daniels, turned off the phone, and locked all of my doors. It was great until ten, when I heard banging coming from my window. I thought it was the damn neighbors or something, so I grabbed my bat and opened the door, ready to smack the crap out of whoever it was. Of course, with my luck, it was my Deputy. Sam welcomes himself in and starts eating my food and drinking my alcohol. No one drinks my alcohol until I give permission. After a few minutes with me standing by my open door, watching as Sam makes himself comfortable, I walked back in and stare at him, praying to God he would get the hint and leave. Of course he doesn't, so I start yelling. And for the first time, the boy didn't even flinch; he just looked up at me and smiled. He went off about how no one should bring in the New Year alone, so he cancelled his plans and came over to spend the New Year with his friend, mentor, and brother. Now, even though I'm one of those people who gag when people say something like that, it touched me. The boy bugs me, but he can be sweet sometimes. I think because he's too young to know otherwise. So, being the good, decent person that I am, I sat down and gave up on trying to get Sam out. It's when we turned on Dick Clark I decided not to wait on getting drunk. I think I downed two bottle of Whiskey in ten minutes. A new record for myself. Then, at midnight, Sam wakes me to wish me a happy New Year. I think I smiled and said it back, but I'm not sure. Sam stayed in the guestroom that night, because he remembered me yelling at him never to drive home drunk, which he was that night. Good boy. Great, I hear Josh coming. I'll be back to add my hatred for Josh later." Abbey read.  
  
"Thanks for reading that out loud Abbey," Toby glared.  
  
"You're a mystery Toby," Abbey smiled and handed the notebook back. "I would like to read some more."  
  
"Not going to happen," Toby said quickly. "And why am I a mystery?"  
  
"Because deep down, you're a good, sweet human being," Abbey smiled. "And you like Sam."  
  
"I don't like Sam," Toby moaned.  
  
"You do," Abbey laughed as she stood. "That was fun."  
  
"Abbey, I would like if."  
  
"This is between us," Abbey smiled. "My lips are ceiled."  
  
"Thank you," Toby looked up at her.  
  
"Goodnight Toby," Abbey smirked as she started walking back to the White House.  
  
"Goodnight," Toby whispered as he watched her walk away. Then he turned back around and opened his notebook to a new page and started writing.  
  
The End 


End file.
